<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood in The Water | Dynasty AU Prologue by caprice_business</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121480">Blood in The Water | Dynasty AU Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business'>caprice_business</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST AU’s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dynasty, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Friendship, Everyone Needs A hug?, Gen, I FORGOT A TAG, Minor Character Death, This Is STUPID, Yuu is technically an OC at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rich doesn't mean you live a life of paradise. That should've been a lesson taught to Yuu early on in life. Maybe he could've avoided the web of lies, fidelity, and deceit, and maybe he could've had the chance to live life on his own accord. Guess he had to go through this the hard way.</p>
<p>From my <a href="https://capricities.tumblr.com/post/634899971875962880/dynasty-au-heres-some-info-on-dynasty-au-yuu-i">Dynasty AU</a> on Tumblr. You can check out more over there if you want cc:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Character, Idia Shroud &amp; Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim &amp; Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST AU’s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo Human! This was made by a person with a mush brain! This is my own AU! Yes, this is also posted on Tumblr, but Ao3 certainly felt like the better place to post a bit more intricate version. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7-year-old Yuu didn’t like the fact he was getting dolled up, being showed off to the world like some prized possession. He didn’t enjoy the fact that there were so many unfamiliar faces in the crowd of guests, all of which came with gifts of gold, platinum, silk, and so much more that Yuu was pretty sure he wouldn’t be using them anyway. Probably best to give them away to others.</p><p> </p><p>The manor’s ballroom was filled to the brim with decorations, tables with silk cloths were all around, butlers were working through the sea of guests, and there was loud ––incessant–– chatter. Music was blasting through the speakers, he was pretty sure someone was running through the buffet, and cameras were everywhere. Everywhere he looked there were just more and more unfamiliar faces. It made him a tad bit claustrophobic.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t how Yuu wanted to spend his birthday. He didn’t like being surrounded by cameras, constantly smiling until his cheekbones ached. He didn’t like the constant sea of reporters, nor did he like talking to other people. They all seemed so…evil. Like they were all lying. They were lying, he could tell. </p><p> </p><p>And though it was nice he was seeing some new faces, and even interacted with others ––the Shroud’s were nice people, it was nice talking to Idia-san. He didn’t like the fact that they didn’t know the concept of…umm..personal space as his Sofu would put it. They were re all so pushy. And speaking of Sofu, he wondered where his grandfather went. He was one of the reasons he agreed to wear this annoying suit in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Sofu promised him they’d eat cake together… </p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko lightly patted her younger brother's back. “Smile, don’t answer any questions. Just smile.” Hatsuko whispered into his ear as his father greeted another family. He was curious about their ears, they looked so fluffy. He wasn’t really sure what their name was though. Honestly, at this point, he just wanted to go back to his room and eat cake while watching some Cardcaptor. He was done.</p><p> </p><p>He politely thanked the family, who had given him a small box that housed cuff links before giving them to one of the butlers, who had placed their gift on the huge pile. His eyes darted to the child who was behind the tall woman ––who was currently talking to his mother. He smiled at the guy, who also looked like he didn’t want to be here. He tried getting the other guy’s attention. He waved his arms frantically, motioning to him.</p><p> </p><p>He celebrated internally as he finally got the other guy’s attention. The guy sighed as they approached him. “What do you want?” They asked him rather brashly, and for a moment, he wanted to pout, but he decided on responding to the guy instead. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is boring isn’t it.” He whispered to him, and now that he was closer, he noticed that his ears looked fluffy and soft too. They kind of looked like… a lion?</p><p> </p><p>The guy beside him chuckled, their tail ––his eyes widened when he saw their tail–– wagging a bit. “Funny hearing that from the birthday celebrant.” They replied.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s urge to pout overtook the small voice in his head that constantly reminded him of his sister’s words. So he did, he pouted, crossing his arms. “It’s not like I wanted this. I just wanted to eat cake with Sofu and Hatsuko-niisan. But then okaasan went on and on about tradition, and then Fùqīn said we had to host something. And now we're here.” He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to amuse the guy. “I understand that. During my birthday I was forced to wear these big robes, I even wore a small crown. It was heavy, and I didn’t like it. I would rather just lock myself up in my room. Play chess or something.” They said, moving their hands around to emphasise how big the robes were. Their ears twitched, as if annoyed. It seemed they had something in common, a detestation for formal gatherings.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu giggled. He liked talking to this guy. He had a comforting presence, but he also seemed intimidating at the same time. Not to mention he seemed pretty strong, and he seemed interested in what he had to say. The grown up's here didn't seem to care for him in the slightest, so it was kind of refreshing.“How old are you, anyway?” He asked, curiously. </p><p> </p><p>The guy shrugged, his ears dropping down slightly. Did he not like being asked his age? “I’m eleven.” They answered shortly. So he was older than Yuu, that made sense. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes widened. “Wow, you’re eleven and you’re taller than niisan. That’s so cool! Even niisan finds out you younger and taller, she might actually cry.” He exclaimed, pressing his hands together in delight. “I’m only seven, but I think you know that..” He trailed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled, nodding. “I guess that’s cool.” He paused, his tail wagging, curling around Yuu’s leg, tickling him a bit. “What else...I guess I can do magic too…” He said reluctantly as if the fact he possessed magic was something he wasn’t supposed to disclose.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s admiration for him shot through the roof. He had magic? He was tall? he had lion ears! He was amazing. He was everything. “C-can you teach me how to use magic?” Yuu paused. “Wait, I don’t even know who you are…” Yuu trailed sheepishly. He was getting carried away. It was common sense to ask for a person’s name. He was such an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>The guy smirked. “Leona Kingscholar. That’s my name.” He answered confidently. His tail swishing around in what Yuu could only decipher as excitement. Maybe confidence too. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled. “Well then, you already know my name, but it’s polite and courtesy to introduce yourself so…I’m Yuu Eshima!” He said, sticking his hand out for the other to shake. The latter took his hand and shook it gently. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu was about to say something but a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. “Yuu, what did I say?” Hatsuko said as she moved, smiling at the other.  Leona growled at her, a scowl painting on his face. He was usually pretty respectful towards women, but she just screamed “asshole”.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu whimpered slightly, and he felt Leona’s tail flick at his feet in some sort of reassurance. “I-I just wanted to talk to him…he’s nice…besides, it’s not like I’m committing a crime right?” Yuu countered. </p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko bent down to whisper into his ear. “I’m just doing what’s best for you… there are many rumours surrounding Leona.” She paused, glaring at the lion. Leona snarled at her, very clearly sensing that she was a threat of some sort. “Now let’s go, the Asim’s are greeting you. They came all the way from the land of the hot sands. And they have a child just around your age, I'm sure you'll like him.” She said as she forcefully turned Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu almost lost his balance. He pursed his lips in both fear and annoyance. He just wanted to talk to someone, what was so wrong with that? He could feel his sister's grip on him tighten even more. His sister would never hurt him…right? He turned back to look at Leona, who was still snarling at his sister. He would’ve chuckled if he weren’t in his sister’s arms. Especially when her grip on his shoulder was tight enough to possibly dislocate it. Break it, even. </p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s go, you’ve got a long night ahead of you. Maybe you can make some more friends.” Hatsuko said as her grip on him loosened. “Just don’t be friends with that cub. His magic is deadly. He’ll only hurt you.” She whispered into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu gulped, swallowing down the lump in his throat. But Leona seemed nice…was he lying? No, he doesn’t have any reason to lie right? Besides, he was with that nice family. As he turned back to Leona, he saw Leona’s ears drop in disappointment, his tail drooping. He felt his eyes soften.</p><p> </p><p>He waved a sad goodbye to the older, and he saw them wave back before sauntering back to his parents. He felt his lips pull into a small frown. Hatsuko glared at him, and he returned the smile on his face. She told him to keep on smiling after all. Smile, and smile throughout the night.</p><p> </p><p>As he greeted the Asim’s and thanked them for the presents, his mind wandered back to Leona. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, in fact, he was quite polite. He was fun to talk to too, and his tail was fluffy. Yeah, he seemed like a good guy, but…maybe he should trust Hatsuko in this. </p><p> </p><p>After all, Hatsuko knew best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendship isn’t magic, it’s a support system. Get it right kids shows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Be on your best behaviour Yuu. The Asim’s are visiting. After lunch you can play with Kalim, okay?” His mother told him as she combed his hair. Yuu was pretty ecstatic, it’s been a while since he’s seen someone his age ––then again, he had cousins the same age, some even younger–– especially since this was the cheerful kid back from the party.</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>And he had nice clothes...nevermind that last part.</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>Yuu nodded. His mother set down the comb on the vanity table before squishing his cheeks. He pouted but giggled soon after. He hugged his mom as a way of thanking her before running out of the room, followed by his nanny.</p><p> </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>As he walked beside his nanny, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes downcast. “What’s wrong Yuu-sama?” His nanny asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About okaasan..why does she look sad?” He asked his nanny, who only looked at him with an undecipherable expression. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not too sure Yuu-sama, but it’s most likely just stress. After all, it takes a lot of time to prepare the house for guests, especially when they’re such important people.” She tried explaining. Yuu merely nodded at her explanation. He knew she was hiding something, but if she was hiding something from him, it meant that he didn’t need to know. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though that didn’t mean he would be any less curious.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His nanny guided him to the green room, where he was greeted by his sister. He sort of wished his nanny would come with him, but as soon as his sister took his hand, she shooed her off. His sister smiled at her, and for a moment he almost forgot about that time at the birthday party. Almost. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since the party, his feelings on his sister have been rather...conflicted. She was demanding, intimidating, everything she wasn’t at home. It was as if her personality took a complete 180. He kind of wanted to ask her if she was sick or if anything was bothering her. She much preferred this version of Hatsuko rather than the one from weeks ago.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu felt his sister squeeze his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was a warning or reassurance. Hatsuko guided Yuu to the table where the Asim’s and their grandfather were currently chatting.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu immediately let go of Hatsuko’s hand and ran to hug his Sofu, ignoring his sister’s yells. His sofu chuckled at his antics as he hugged him back. “Good afternoon Sofu!” Yuu greeted.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now aren’t you energetic, aren’t you little dumpling?” His grandfather mused. Yuu pouted at this. He was just excited, he hadn’t seen his Sofu all week due to a business trip he and his dad went to. He should probably ask Sofu why his dad wasn’t back too.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hatsuko gracefully sidled beside them, bowing to the Asim’s who watched in amusement as Yuu interacted with his grandfather. It could only be described as precious, adorable, and undeniably heartwarming. “Yuu, you have to greet them too you know~” Hatsuko whispered into Yuu’s ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yuu paused, suddenly remembering why he was in the green room in the first place. He sheepishly smiled as detached himself from his Sofu to bow politely at the Asim’s. Politely waving at an excited Kalim, who was all but ready to tackle the other into a hug if it came to it. His Sofu called him energetic, but Kalim was probably its dictionary definition. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu noticed another boy beside Kalim, and he immediately took interest in their long hair. It must’ve been hard to wash, he should know, he had pretty long hair too, but it wasn’t as long as theirs. It must be fun to braid that…</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We shouldn’t keep the children from playing. After all, this is part of the reason we came here.” The woman on the opposite side, the third wife of Asim, stated as she motioned for the boy with long hair to follow Kalim. The boy nodded vigorously.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sofu smiled. “Yes, we shouldn’t.” He sent a sidewards glance to Hatsuko, before motioning to the chair beside him. Hatsuko gracefully sat onto the chair, and honestly, she seemed like a robot with how proper her movements were. The adults led the children away from the table, instantly talking about a potential partnership. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kalim instantly bolted towards Yuu, gung-ho, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Yuu was rather shocked for a few seconds before hugging back, chuckling a little. The long-haired boy stood a good distance behind Kalim, politely bowing when he realised Yuu glanced in his direction. When Kalim had separated himself from Yuu, Kalim gently took the latter’s hand and led Yuu towards Jamil.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yuu, this is Jamil! He’s my-“ Kalim was cut off by Jamil, who bowed once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Jamil Viper, Kalim’s attendant and retainer.” He formally introduced himself. Yuu awkwardly told him that he didn’t need to bow, but it seemed there was no stopping him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, you’re my friend,” Kalim said with a pout that made Yuu chuckle. Jamil sighed, bringing a hand to massage his temples.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu was curious about Jamil, especially since it was his first time seeing him. During the party, he wasn’t there, does that mean he was just newly appointed? But aren’t retainers supposed to be a bit older? That’s how the Kingscholar’s retainers looked like. Or were those just elders? </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He saw Kalim’s excited eyes as they wandered around the manor, his eyes darting around every single piece of art that hung on the walls, as well as the numerous pieces of technology, his curiosity was ever-present. Jamil was following behind them ––even after Kalim’s insistence of walking beside them, to which he declined–– his eyes intrigued by the grandeur collection. Just one of these paintings could probably keep his family alive for a good decade or two. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Yuu’s tour of the house, Kalim had all but begged Yuu to let them into the kitchen. Kalim went on going on and on about Jamil and his ability to made really good Roti’s and curry. The three of them ended up running around the kitchen with supervision from Yuu’s nanny. Kalim was bouncing, carefully placing the bag of whole wheat flour and a few cups of water on the kitchen island that he could ––luckily–– reach. Jamil was about to go and get the rest of the ingredients himself before Kalim assured him that he could do it himself ––with a bit of help from Yuu’s nanny, who found it heartwarming how much the young Asim heir wanted to help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>While Jamil was mixing, Yuu decided to watch from the bar stool in front of the island. . He didn’t really have any idea what the two were doing, so he decided it was best if he just...didn’t interfere.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu was curious about Jamil. He seemed distant, recluse, or maybe robot-like was a better way to describe him. He only did what he was told, followed Kalim like a loyal puppy, and always put Kalim above him. He didn’t really interact with Jamil much, mostly because Kalim was able to grab his attention at any given moment, but now that they were just chilling in the kitchen, maybe he could finally interact with the boy.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So...Jamil-san, I didn’t see you at the party…and I was wondering why...” He trailed. Jamil looked up from the bowl, still stirring the mixture that was beginning to become thicker.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil pursed his lips as he stirred. “A few days before the party, we found poison in one of Kalim’s meals. As his attendant, I had to poison test his food...you get what happened.” He said as he placed the spoon down and took the dough in his hands and placed it on the board.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yuu didn’t know how to respond to that. “A-Are you okay now?” He asked as placed his hands on the counter. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil hummed a short 'yes' while kneading the dough, sifting a bit of flour on top since it was a bit too sticky. “I was only sick for a few days, I was back on my feet once the Asim’s returned from your party two days later.” He said, a small smile on his face as if reassuring him he was alright, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes...just like his Sobo’s, and even his mom’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook the thought of his head. “M-maybe I should take over…even though I don’t know anything...” He mumbled, but Jamil caught onto it. He nodded and motioned for Yuu to take his place. Yuu walked to the sink to wash his hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just need to knead the dough anyways…” He said to Yuu as he moved to make space for him. Yuu approached the board before placing his hands on the dough.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was silent for a few moments, Yuu internally contemplating what to say next since he didn’t want his conversation with Jamil to end, and another because he was genuinely concerned. There was something that was weighing him down somehow...he wasn’t sure what it was, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t understand it either. Jamil on the other hand was wondering why it took so long for Kalim to return, but luckily he could see him from the pantry. His safety was his top priority. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you remind me of someone I know,” Yuu spoke out loud, which startled Jamil. Yuu felt his cheeks flush at the sudden realisation that he had said his thoughts out loud.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil hummed. “And who do I remind you of? I may ask.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu bit his lip as he stopped kneading the dough. “You remind me of Sobo.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil tilted his head to the side. “I remind of you of someone  as great as the wife of Ryo Eshima?” He asked, rather amused. She was a great woman. She rose to the top, and unlike others who selfishly took, she gave. She managed to give the homeless stable jobs, the middle class the ability to rise the ranks, she even welcomed others as her own. It was definitely a comparison that Jamil didn’t see. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, she’s great and all, but people keep making her a god or something.” Yuu mused, and Jamil just found himself nodding, best to take the word of the one with an actual blood relation to them. “She’s human too...maybe that’s why she hid her illness. Kind of like you.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil blinked, not expecting such a declaration. Yuu noticed the confused expression that coloured his face, so he quickly added. “You’re hiding something. You may not be ill, but you’re hiding something, and I want you to know that you shouldn’t be hiding it.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamil paused, processing the words that just came out of Yuu’s mouth. “Trust me Yuu-san, if I could, I would be revealing whatever I’m hiding.” He said cryptically as his eyes became downcast. Yuu was going to ask what he meant but Kalim had finally entered the kitchen, towels, butter, and some fine sea salt in hand, Yuu’s nanny fretting about the young heir.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuu wanted to frown but knew that it would just get the attention of his nanny and Kalim. Instead, he sighed as he glanced to Jamil, who approached Kalim, taking everything from his hands and taking the towel and putting it over the dough. Seriously! Why did everyone hide everything from him!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Because You say so, Doesn’t Mean it’s True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing that Sobo spent the last of her energy on Yuu struck something in the eight-year-old heir. He felt a chill run down his spine as he clung onto Sobo’s body, whose arms were still wrapped around the petite boy. The ear-splitting flatline of the heart cardiogram that monitored his Sobo’s condition made his Sofu ––who had fallen asleep beside Sobo’s bed–– jolt awake.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened so fast, nurses rushed in prying Sobo off of Yuu and ushering both him and Sofu out of the room. They tried to resuscitate her, revive her, but even Sofu had accepted that she had finally passed over, in quite a peaceful manner as well.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t need to see the look on his Sofu’s face to know he was heartbroken, disheartened, and possibly dishevelled. Yet Yuu also knew that Sofu was relieved that his grandmother didn’t have to suffer any longer. Yuu was well aware of how taxing her condition was and the toll it put on her.</p><p> </p><p>As the two sat outside Sobo’s hospital room, ignoring the commotion that surrounded them, ignoring the commotion that could be seen from the small window on the door, they sat in silence. It was a meaningful and comfortable silence between the two that brought comfort that couldn’t be expressed with words, at least, in the words of an eight-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu pretended to not notice the tears that spilt from his grandfather’s eyes, nor did he dry his own. He took a deep breath, and let his unadulterated woes wash over him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In a world where everything is at the touch of your fingertips, where you can have access to information from all across the globe with a push of a button, it was no surprise that the world soon found out about his Sobo’s unfortunate death.</p><p> </p><p>Sobo’s death spread like wildfire, with multiple people from around the world sending their condolences, both half-hearted and not. Sobo’s wake was equally as full, with several families paying their respects, from world leaders to other oligarchs and matriarchs.</p><p> </p><p>Several faces came and went, most of which Yuu barely even recognised —with the exception of the Shroud’s once again, he really liked them, though their appearance to such an event when they were manifestations of the god of the underworld was questionable at best. He was glad Hatsuko was doing most of the talking, even though he had to occasionally interact with one of the more —for lack of better term— stuck up and bratty types.</p><p> </p><p>The wake would only be held for one day before they cremated her body. They mainly passed their condolences to the head of the clan, his Sofu, who hadn’t left his wife’s body. His Sobo was laid in a bed of chrysanthemums, and if Yuu didn’t know any better, he would have assumed she was just asleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was sad to know that only death could bring the entire Eshima clan together. Most of which were probably waiting for the release of Sobo’s will apart from actually weeping and grieving. It was rather vile and twisted, but it was the family dynamic, had been for centuries.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu ended up staying in the corner of the room, sitting beside an already sleeping Kalim, who arrived a few hours later. He only interacted when someone asked —just as Hatsuko had instructed, and only during his mother’s insistence— and honestly, preferred talking to Kalim. But he couldn’t do that when said boy was off in dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>He was tempted to walk around, maybe he’d be lucky enough to meet another person his age? Maybe he’d bump into a few people he’d met before. He just…wanted to leave this place. It was suffocating if that made sense, even though nothing was keeping the air from his lungs (He never was good at describing his emotions). He carefully repositioned the sleeping Kalim into a more comfortable position —which was essentially anything that didn’t strain his neck— and motioned for Jamil.</p><p> </p><p>Jamil nodded as he approached Kalim, who had immediately cuddled into Jamil the moment he sat down beside the young Al-Asim. Yuu could feel Jamil’s soul leave his body. Being Kalim’s retainer must’ve been a lot of work, and they were around the same age!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu scanned his surroundings for his sister. She would stop him from doing anything, from talking, playing, running out to get fresh air…and he really needed that. He slowly sidled out of the room, following a few people out with him (it was by luck that there were people leaving, it was some family from the Rose Kingdom he never really talked too).</p><p> </p><p>As he stepped onto the cement pavement, feeling giddy that he managed to pull it off, he ran towards the foyer which overlooked the oceans of the place. It was tradition to let the family lay with the elements related to their sign. Since his grandmother was born on the year of the water dragon, it sort of made sense why the wake was being held by the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu leaned on the railing as he stared at the way the waves crashed against the rocky shore –no one ever said the beaches here were covered in fine white sand– watching the way the seagulls dove into the ocean, successfully catching fish, squawking in delight.</p><p> </p><p>He brought out a hand and outstretched it towards the ocean, letting the magic within him flow out as he visualised a bunch of snowflakes. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips as curled his hand into a fist before opening it once more. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself as he succeeded. A small flurry of snow surrounded the boy. “</p><p> </p><p>Sobo…may you rest in peace.” He whispered as he shaped around the snowflakes into the silhouette of a dragon, turning his hand into a fist once more. Slowly taking shape of the all too familiar sign, he moved his hand to make the dragon slither around him. “May you guide me-” The flakes of snow stopped haphazardly, suspended in the air before Yuu could finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked as the dragon slowly disintegrated, turning into…sand? Yuu rose a brow as he tried to create the dragon once more but frowned as it turned into sand faster than before. He turned around and met the gaze of a familiar lion, who was deadpanning at the Eshima. “Minors can’t use magic in public places without a permit, it’s against the law.” Leona yawned as he brought his hand down, placing it on his hips. Honestly, the kid was going to get in trouble if he didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu decided to ignore Leona’s warning and focused on asking about his magic instead. “Was that elemental magic? Earth right! C-can you teach me how to-” Yuu rambled. His magic was cool, even though it did stop him from casting his own. Leona sighed. “It’s my unique magic…” He trailed as he set his gaze anywhere but the curious 8-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu perked. Hatsuko had told him about Leona’s unique magic is dangerous, but what was so dangerous about that! It was cool! Amazing! Powerful! Maybe Hatsuko was just jealous since she didn’t have her own unique magic yet. “That’s so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Leona felt his soul leave his body. Did he really not get it? He could kill with his unique magic and he calls it…cool? Just what world was this kid living on? He sighed, bringing a hand to massage his temples. “It isn’t cool, it’s dangerous. I- I hurt someone with it, and people hate me for it. Everyone does.” He stated, remembering how he had used it on his nanny.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu paused before raising a brow up. “Did you mean to hurt them?” He asked curiously. Crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Leona tilted his head, his ears twitching slightly. “Well no-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are they so afraid. It’s not as if you wanted to do it. You don’t seem like the guy who’d hurt someone.” Yuu stated matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that simple herbivore-”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that not simple, a while ago you seemed like you had perfect control over it. And you said it yourself, it was an accident, which means it would’ve only happened if you just manifested it.” He shrugged. “They’re just being idiots since they’re scared of it. It’s rare to have magic like that after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Leona sighed for what would be the umpteenth time. “You don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t understand how someone can be so dumb. It was manifesting. You wouldn’t know how to control it. And then they blame it on you for being unable to control something so foreign. That’s wrong.” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>Leona blinked, his tail swishing against Yuu’s leg. “Unique Magic manifests during your most desperate time. Keep that in mind, herbivore.” Leona said as placed his hand on Yuu’s head, lightly ruffling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu huffed. “Eh, your magic is still cool, and my point still stands. You sound like Jamil-san. Always being so…pestic” He announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Pessimistic,” Leona said with an amused chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that. ” Yuu declared as he brought his gaze to his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Leona’s ears perked at the sound of other footsteps, the characteristic tap of heels against the concrete in a strict pattern. A sound distinct, yet masked. Leona was aware that he may have overstayed his welcome, or at least with how much he was allowed to be near the kid. Leona removed his hand from Yuu’s head. “I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh, but I still want to ask more about your unique magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Leona paused. “Your naivety is going to get you killed one day.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Leona had put a good amount of distance between him and Yuu, and Yuu was confused as to why he had done so. He turned his head and the realisation hit. Right..Hatsuko didn’t like him talking to Leona…or anyone except Kalim, for that matter. But he still wanted to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko approached her brother, head held high, glaring at Leona but not quite at the same time. A rather intimidating aura surrounded her. “Yuu, the ritual is about to start, as the next heir, you need to be there.” She said as she patted his shoulder, a hint of venom in the way she stressed the word heir.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt afraid of his sister, a feeling he hadn’t felt since last year. Leona’s presence was a bit comforting, but they weren’t close like he was with Kalim, so his anxiety was evident. He silently nodded, head downcast. “Yes, niisan.” He said weakly, not wanting to protest to an evidently mad Hatsuko.</p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. She took her brother’s hand and gently tugged him. Yuu hesitantly followed. His eyes still trained on the floor. Another meeting cut short, once again. Yuu turned to look at Leona, who was looking at him with a small smirk on his face. “Next time, I’ll teach you how to play chess.” Leona mouthed, hoping that his simple message could be received.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled before turning back to face forward. All he understood was “next time” but that was enough to give him a bit of hope. As he followed Hatsuko obediently, he couldn’t help but wonder.</p><p> </p><p>When was next time?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kalim yawned as he sat up. Jamil had shaken him awake, saying something about how they were going to start some eulogy or something. Kalim rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Everyone was seated now, but he could still hear their faint whispers, the murmurs, and the incessant chatter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryoichi is missing, isn’t that kind of disrespectful considering he’s the first son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s why his son is the next heir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Skipping a generation, he must’ve done some pretty bad things.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalim didn’t understand what they were talking about, then again, he never paid attention. Most of the time he was just there, happily going on about his day, pestering Jamil. Talking with his dad’s multiple wives. Generally just being him. He never really heard about rumours like this.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a rumour, but they might divorce.” Jamil looked at Kalim, who was visibly saddened at what he was hearing. Jamil usually let these rumours go through one ear and out the other, so he sort of expected Kalim to do the same. Maybe it was because he cared about Yuu. They were pretty good friends after all.</p><p> </p><p>Jamil reluctantly patted Kalim's back, hoping that would provide him with some sort of comfort. It was his duty to make sure Kalim was satisfied. Jamil already knew that the world he and Kalim were seeing was just a sliver of what was really there. They were just scratching the surface, and quite frankly, Jamil didn’t want to know what underneath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is the story pacing to fast? Maybe? Maybe it isn't? Character death gives depth, that is my motto and I stand by it. Though it is depressing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My mind went bRRRRRRR by the beach I guess. Hope you enjoy this new chapt cc:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu knocked furiously on her grandfather’s room, completely ignoring the fact that it was such an ungodly hour to even be up, especially for someone as old as his Sobo, but what he witnessed would certainly be engraved in his head for the rest of his days. As Yuu continued his furious knocking, the lingering thought of bothering Hatsuko instead came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>After all, who needed beauty sleep when Yuu probably witnessed one of the most life-changing earth-shattering moments of his life.</p><p> </p><p>As he thought of retreating and running to his sister’s room, the sudden realisation that he’d have to pass his father’s office room halted that train of thought completely. He now felt even more panicked. Did his father see him? Did that person see him? Yuu felt tears well in his eyes as his hands tightly scrunched the hem of the sweater he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth as he sniffled sadly, his eyes trailed on the door. He never expected that. He heard rumours, he heard people bad-mouthing his father, but he never thought that those rumours could be true. </p><p> </p><p>Did his mother know? It was a horrific question that had dawned upon the Eshima, and he really didn’t want to follow that train of thought. Was that why she always looked so miserable? Did his dad seriously know what type of damage he’s caused?</p><p> </p><p>Did Yuu even want to call the man he saw in that room his father?</p><p> </p><p>He sat down, curling into himself as he leaned on his grandfather’s door. Crying as tears spilt from his eyes. He sometimes wished magic could do more than just parlour tricks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yuu woke up in a tufted sofa bed, curled into a pillow. He was aware that he fell asleep ––he actually collapsed due to shock–– outside his grandfather’s room…which was why his current disposition puzzled him. He slowly sat up, yawning as he looked around. Was this a loft? No, this isn’t a loft this was-</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re awake èr bǎo,” Sofu said as he sat down on the ottoman beside the couch, placing the tray of pancakes and hot chocolate on the table. “I suppose you know what room this is?” He asked as he faced his grandson, a melancholic smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sobo’s study room…” Yuu trailed as his sights set on the tray of food beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I made sure to keep it clean, it’s a great place when you want to sort out your thoughts.” He said, his voiced laced with melancholy as he sat on the ottoman beside the couch.. Yuu kept his head down, his hands on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The study was still the same as always. A large bookshelf that spanned from floor to ceiling, a beautiful chandelier that wasn’t obnoxiously oversized, a large bay window that gave a view of the beautiful bustling city from the comfort of the Eshima estate. It was humbling to know that Sobo didn’t use any overly expensive furniture in this room, nor did she waste her time decorating her private rooms with priceless items, and other useless objects. </p><p> </p><p>It really showed how simple she lived, and her rather clear pursuit for knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>His Sofu smiled at him, urging his grandson to eat up. “I won’t ask why you decided to knock at my door at such an ungodly hour, considering how dishevelled you were when I saw you. You can say it in due time.” Yuu sheepishly looked up, taking the food from the tray and started eating. He enjoyed the silence his Sofu was giving him, it helped him sort out his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Yesterday… was haunting. It felt scarier than the moment they found out about Sobo’s illness, it filled him with more anxiety than the time he and Kalim rode on the magic carpet ––which was an actual national treasure–– and it filled him with all sorts of emotions ranging from rage to disappointment. He was glad he knew the things that were happening around him but, at the same time, ignorance was bliss. He knew that from Kalim, who was awfully oblivious to things at times.</p><p> </p><p>His father’s absence in his life was rather prevalent. He wasn’t neglecting him per se. He was always present during things that came to him and his sister, but Yuu could remember clearly how his mother waited for his father to come home during their wedding anniversary, having prepared something for him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come home until a week after, with a lacklustre excuse that anyone with an eye and half a brain could see through. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu awkwardly cleared his throat as he turned to face his grandfather.  “Sofu…did fùqīn ever tell you why he wasn’t at Sobo’s funeral?” He asked his grandfather, who had set the book he had down on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I never asked, though, I think I know why.” He answered with chagrin, his smile faltering as his eyebrows creased ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu froze as he set his fork back down on his plate. He met the somber gaze of his grandfather, who was looking rather abashed, mortified, though not in the same way as he did when he saw his father yesterday. “What do you mean?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>His Sobo exhaled a sigh. “You’ve heard of arranged marriages, haven’t you?” Yuu nodded, already dreading the rest of Sobo’s words, already forseeing the only way it could end. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father and mother were great friends, a bond thicker than blood, so when the topic of marriage was brought up, it seemed natural to just, place them together. Your mother could follow your father to the ends of the earth and vice versa.” He paused, shakily inhaling.  “But I’m afraid that I, both as his father and the head of the clan, made the wrong move. A move that damaged whatever they already had.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu stared at his grandfather. He wasn’t aware that his parent’s marriage was an arranged one, and it seems neither his father nor mother had any say in it too. Not even the right to object to it. He was also aware of the very customs the clan had. An arranged marriage just wasn’t the way to go, never had their been an arranged marriage ever since the horrible death of Sakusa over 10 generations ago. Marriage wasn’t a thing to be arrayed with, so why?</p><p> </p><p>Sobo was already well aware of the question’s going through Yuu’s head. “Your father came out to me when he was 17, he told me he was bicurios and demiromantic. This family has a history of homosexuality, and as much as we keep patriarchy, the family has grown to respect it. However, as the son and the direct descendant of the clan head, he had to at least try to provide children who were related to him by blood. And he still hadn’t found someone by the time he was 27…” He trailed, clearly ashamed of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t need the rest of the story for everything to be pieced together in his mind. “So…the marriage never had any love in it?” He finished, his voice slightly laced with venom and rancor. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to say there was, but I’d be lying. Maybe your mother loved your father, she was smiling during their wedding after all. And she really tried her best to give both you and your sister a healthy family experience.” He answered with a sad smile on his face. His eyes were crinkled in a way Yuu had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu bit his lip, letting all this new information sink in. For nine years, he didn’t know about his real family situation for nine years. It sunk into him that the tears his mother shed, and the constant absence of his father in his life, was the result of a decision way beyond their control. And the man who did have control disregarded the possible doom that could come with this risky decision.</p><p> </p><p>It was…a hard slap to the face. A wake-up call of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>A deafening silence befell the two. His grandfather, whose sights were set on the picture that hung on the wall adjacent the large shelf. Sobo looked on the verge of tears as his eyes fell on the framed family photo. It looked so unbelievably fabricated. “I’ve never regretted something more in my life.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So now your brother knows, Hatsuko.” Ryoichi stated as he stared at the papers on his desk. A few more contracts, a leave request, and a few charts and graphs with the company’s progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was bound to happen with how much you’ve been sneaking off. It’ll be harder for me to put him on a leash now,” Hatsuko said as she tapped her foot on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I really do think that you shouldn’t do this. You still get huge shares once he takes over, you’ll even be controlling a good portion of the company. You and your brother can live in peace, without the need for your interference.” He stated as he glared at his daughter. He was severely disappointed with the actions she was willing to take. It was all so..desperate. Then again, he couldn’t judge her he had made many mistakes himself.</p><p> </p><p>“May I remind you that I have blackmail on you?” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>“May I remind you that I’m still your father? At least treat me with an ounce of respect.” He retorted, signing his name on the renewal contract with the Shrouds.</p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko rolled her eyes. “I don’t respect men who can’t keep their word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then perhaps you should humble yourself because you’re being a hypocrite.” He responded to her. Venom laced in his words. He didn’t know how deep her utter desperation ran for, but it wasn’t healthy.</p><p> </p><p>Hatsuko chuckled, bemused. “Learn how to hide your hickeys better then, Fùqīn.” She smiled at him, though it was evident how it didn’t reach her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Learn how to hide your motives better, Achi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim and Yuu ride on a magic carpet because that definitely solves all Yuu's problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Land of the Hot Sands was dry, it was also insufferably hot, and Yuu didn’t like hot places as much as he did the cold. At least when it was cold, you could just bundle up and you’d be fine, but you could only do so much to relieve yourself from the heat. Luckily, nights in the desert were rather cold, so Yuu wasn’t complaining. Besides, Yuu quite enjoyed running around Kalim’s home, it was just like his, but a lot more…cluttered.<b><br/>
</b></p><p> </p><p>Kalim’s house was comparable to the fabled Cave of Wonders, treasures were scattered and on display, multiple tapestries and paintings adorned the walls, clothes were everywhere. It was such a change from the orderly home Yuu grew up in, and he wasn’t going to question why there were several rugs in the shape of nooses. He wasn't going to question the screams of terror(?) that he heard in one of the rooms. Kalim wasn't questioning it, so it must've been normal (But that still didn't stop Yuu from being a bit concerned).</p><p> </p><p>There were also way too many toys. Much more that he's had at least, but that was probably due to Kalim's huge and ever-growing family of 20 and counting. The fact that Jamil has to go through this and attend to only one of the Asim children never fails to impress Yuu. Jamil really needs a break after dealing with all of this. Specifically a year-long break away from the hustle and bustle, that would probably do him some good,</p><p> </p><p>With everything in this household being so full of colour and cheer, Yuu thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, considering this place really gave Yuu culture shock, but in a good way. It was great that he was seeing and experiencing new things. But that shock still wasn’t enough to take his mind off of…that. Yuu was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget that until the day he died.</p><p> </p><p>He really didn’t need to see that. And quite frankly, he started to trust everybody less, including Hatsuko, even though she’s been nothing but patient with him. Maybe she didn’t really deserve him giving her the cold shoulder-</p><p> </p><p>“You look sad, you know.” Kalim hummed as he set down the kalimba he was fiddling around with. He didn’t know how to play it anyway, and he was pretty sure a kalimba shouldn’t be making screeching sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s train of thought broke as he rose a brow. “I do?” </p><p> </p><p>Kalim nodded. “Yeah, you’re acting a lot like Jamil when he’s frustrated. He crosses his arms and glares at the floor. Except you’re glaring at your sandwich…” Kalim pointed to the plate in front of Yuu. The half-eaten sandwich sat on it sadly, it almost looked like it was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sheepishly chuckled. “Sorry about that…there’s just something bad that happened back at home.” Bad was an understatement,  but he wasn’t going to tell Kalim. Kalim sulking over something that happened to his friend wasn't an uncommon occurrence, thus Yuu decided not to tell as much.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…at first I thought you didn’t like how it tasted-” Kalim started, slight relief on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no no, it tastes great…I’m just very distracted.” Yuu cut off, frantically waving his hands. It really did taste great, it’s the power of Jamil and his magical cooking expertise after all. Yuu sort of wished he could cook like that. </p><p> </p><p>Kalim stared at Yuu for a few seconds before standing up from the table. Yuu knew that Kalim knew that something was up. But with Yuu being a massive idiot who didn't want to pour his troubles to others due to everything and everyone around him, he continued to stubbornly keep things to himself. “Follow me!” Kalim exclaimed happily as he reached out for Yuu's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked. “But I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me,” Kalim smiled, it was a bit brighter than usual. There's something going on in Kalim's mind that Yuu has no idea about. But knowing Kalim, it was definitely something to help cheer him up. Kalim was just that type of person.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t ignore Kalim after that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just when Yuu thought the manor couldn’t get any bigger, Kalim throws this vault at him. When he said his house was like the cave of wonders, Yuu thought that would be the end of it. Now that Yuu saw this, he felt like he was walking inside the legend itself. Yuu was honestly impressed, then again, it didn’t take much to impress him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we looking for anyway Kalim-kun?” He asked as he picked up some sort of goblet. It was, of course, gold, just like the rest of the things in this room, apart from some jewels. It was rather impressive how everything was just left out in the open, lying on the ground and all. No wonder house security was so tight. If someone managed to sneak in and steal all this, they'd be losing billions.</p><p> </p><p>“A sentient national treasure.” Kalim chirped as he made an attempt to climb the small hill of gold. Kalim had gotten rid of the overcoat he was wearing out of pure desperation and was practically running on adrenaline. But hey, he really wanted his friend to be happy. It was his top priority and nothing else (Though he did have to make sure he didn't do anything remotely stupid, Jamil would nag and nag if he did).</p><p> </p><p>Yuu almost dropped the goblet he was holding. Did he hear him right? A…national treasure? “Kalim, what are you talking about…” He trailed, and he didn’t really like the sound of that. Besides, what type of treasure was sentient. Yuu was starting to think the thing Kalim was looking for was alive.</p><p> </p><p>Kalim grabbed onto the small handles on the wall. “You’ll see it in just a sec, I just need to- oh, found it!” Kalim exclaimed excitedly as he tugged onto a tassel. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu watched as Kalim unfurled the carpet on top of the mountain load of precious gems and climbed onto it. Okay, so far, so good, it seemed normal, it didn’t look like Kalim was falling, though it did seem that he was moving. Wait, he was moving. HE WAS MOVING. Great, was Kalim going to die? What was Yuu going to do? Yuu relies too much on Kalim's company that if he suddenly disappeared Yuu might actually stop functioning and become unresponsive-</p><p> </p><p>Yuu almost screamed when the carpet started sliding downwards with no signs of stopping. “Wait Kali-” “I’m fine!” He was this close to getting a heart attack when Kalim suddenly appeared in front of him, a wide goofy grin on his face as he held onto the carpets tassels. Kalim's eyes were shining bright with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu took a deep breath before staring at the carpet, and then back at Kalim. “Y-you’re okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Kalim furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He uttered, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled. “It’s nothing.” He replied. “So, this was your plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalim chuckled. “Yeah! Hop on! I promise we won’t crash, and if we do...that's a problem we won't think about for now!” He said as he reached out to grab Yuu. As much as Yuu hated to admit it, he found himself following Kalim a second time. He should really learn how to say no to him one of these days.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jamil was having a normal day off. He was just relaxing, keeping time to himself, something that was unbelievably rare in the Al-Asim manor.  He was just reading the mythology book his parents had gotten him, something about Elysium, calmly running a comb through his hair as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was his day off, and he trusted that Yuu––the only friend of Kalim's that had some semblance of common sense––would somehow keep him out of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>And then he had to hear shrill, horrified, somewhat excited(?) screaming, and it definitely sounded like Kalim.</p><p> </p><p>Jamil felt his stress levels rise as he saw Kalim and Yuu, on the carpet, soaring through the courtyard at a dangerously fast speed. He took a deep breath as he placed a hand on his temple, massaging it. Kalim was going to get both him and Yuu injured if he wasn’t careful. He was suffering the consequences of leaving him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Jamil set his book down on the table and tied his hair into a lazy ponytail. He opened the windows of his room, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.  “KALIM! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled frustratedly.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the carpet stop at a hall, Yuu turning around to shyly wave at Jamil. Jamil will give Yuu the benefit of the doubt, Kalim probably wanted him to try riding with him. Besides, he already knew Kalim was sheepishly and cheekily smiling even from miles away. Kalim waved happily at Jamil before turning back and continuing on, speeding away. Jamil groaned as he sauntered out of his room. He really didn’t get why he had to deal with all this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A WHOLE NEW WORLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- I forgot the rest of the lyrics. Those are the only ones I know-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nothing More, Nothing Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as Yuu wanted to get away from the questions and unnecessary need for further socialisation, Yuu also didn’t like the fact he was lost inside the palace of one of the strongest nations (Afterglow Savannah). If Yuu had lacked a moral compass then maybe he would be running around without a care in the world, but he did, which made it a whole lot more complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, it wasn’t looking too good for him. Getting lost in a country’s palace with no ability to call for help because Yuu was an idiot who didn’t bring a phone. He just hoped that if a guard found him they wouldn’t think he’s a trespasser or worse, a robber (though who would be dumb enough to think an 11-year-old could rob the damn palace).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ventured through the halls, opening door after door, with no end in sight, Yuu was starting to get way more anxious than he was before. It wasn’t helping that this suit was just sticking to him due to the heat, or the fact that no matter how close he seemed to be to the ballroom he couldn’t find a damn door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could practically feel his sister worrying over every little thing about him, and how his mom would probably scold him later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached another door with a yawn. He just hoped he’d found the right one. He popped his head inside to see a...bed? Oh no. Oh no, he was too far into the palace- This was bad. He was definitely lost. Whose bedroom is this? It’s kind of messy, why are there blankets everywhere? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yuu slowly closed the door and inched away, he was startled by a pair of eyes staring right back at him. With a yawn, they asked. “What the fuck are you doing here, herbivore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got lost?” Leona uttered, amused as he crossed his arms across his chest. It was hilarious really, how he ended up meeting the kid because he lacked the directional skills to get back to where he was before. I was like somethin out a sitcom, or a mockumentary of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking it as if you didn’t know this place was huge? It’s humungous. But you probably didn’t realise that if you were acting so cocky.” Yuu retorted, exceedingly annoyed. His bunned hair was doing wonders for the heat he was feeling. It was reminiscent of the heat in the Land of The Hot Sands, but Yuu was sure that the savannah didn’t get extremely cold at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told,” Leona muttered sighing as he led Yuu to another hallway. This brat getting lost was understandable, but the fact he managed to go from one wing to the other without guards apprehending him was an actual miracle. Talk about lax security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu sighed. “Are you always like this? Very...confident?” He smoothed out the top of his suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would I have a reason to not be like this?” Leona replied cooly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu rolled his eyes. “I guess I should’ve expected that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he and Leona walked together ––and by together, it was Yuu following Leona like a stray puppy, which he technically was–– Yuu felt slightly more relaxed. He liked being left alone, but not alone enough that he’d enjoy solidarity. Being by himself felt too lonely for him, and having the company of another person was doing wonders for his heightened anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you grew out your hair, herbivore?” Leona stated with a yawn as he jerked his head to a flight of stairs, signalling Yuu to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s hands fell to the bun behind his head. “Yeah, grew it out because I felt like it.” He skipped down the stairs with a cheerful flair, his shoes tapping against the carpeted sequoia marble. He set his sights on the painting by the landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hair’s kind of like pride to you guys? Right?” Yuu asked with a hum as he hit the landing. He approached the painting with caution as he stared at the details. Pride rock. The King of Beasts. His brother, who was rumoured to have died in a horrible ambush. The son, the king that came after...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona shrugged. “Sort of...it’s a symbol of hierarchy in a way. Though tradition is a much more fitting way to describe it.” Leona answered with a bored yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu quirked a brow as he walked by Leona’s side this time. “So that’s why…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farena-san’s hair is long, sort of longer than yours. He’s both the oldest and the new king...” Yuu said as he furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s eyes widened as he realised something. How come Leona wasn’t at Farena’s coronation? He was so anxiety-ridden that he hadn’t realised that he wasn’t even at the ceremony. And looking at the fact Leona was in such a casual get-up he probably wasn’t planning on going at all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you at the ceremony?” Yuu asked as he halted in his steps, his gaze flicking from Leona, to his crown, to the painting on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona sighed. “What’s it to you, herbivore?” His ears twitched ever so slightly as a frown fell on his face. Yuu couldn’t read the emotion that swirled in his emerald eyes, but it definitely wasn’t pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re supposed to be there? You’re his brother and the second prince after all? Shouldn’t you be there out of respect?” Yuu continued as he stared into Leona’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona let out a dry chuckle. “What’s one less person going to do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s eyes narrowed. “Then what about your reputation? It’ll be soiled-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if it wasn’t already, herbivore? Remember?” Leona sighed, annoyed as his tail swished idly behind his back. The kid couldn’t stop prying and asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu smiled as he skipped forward. “You’re annoyed aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona pursed his lip. “As if that wasn’t obvious enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu sighed. “No, you aren’t annoyed of me asking, you’re annoyed that Farena’s taking the crown.” Yuu reiterated. “I’m right, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona scoffed. “Since when were you this cocky, brat?” He asked as he continued to walk towards another door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu hummed as he followed. ”Well I have to be like this, y’know? Business is business, and you’re surprisingly easy to read, Leona-san. At least, right now you are...” He trailed as he stared at the door. It reached from floor to ceiling with a remarkable embellishment of gold on the wooden frame. It really fit the palace’s motif.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to ignore the noise he could hear on the other side of the door. He was back whee he should be. Away from the palace, back to reality. Back to the craft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona rose a brow. “You’re spilling your tactics, isn’t that irresponsible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu shrugged once more. “You’re government, not business. You rely on the support of private companies just as much as your officials and elders. Everything I say to you can’t be used against me unless you want some sort of economic relapse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona placed a hand on Yuu’s head. “You know your craft don’t you?” The kid was impressive, he knew his ways around it, but he was still sort of naive. Though his willingness to just go on and on may not be ignorant naivety, but bravery with risk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu frowned, his gaze falling onto the sequoia floors as he tuned out the noises on the other side of the wall. “I sort of wish I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are Yuu. I was worried sick. You suddenly disappeared.” Hatsuko gushed as she wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu pressed his lips together into a line. “I’m sorry...it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t ever...okay? Stay by my side from now on.” Hatsuko chastised as she waved her hand around to fix up Yuu’s styled hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu placed a hand on his neck sheepishly. “I’m old enough that you don’t have to keep me on a leash Hatsuko…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hatsuko dryly chuckled as she let go of her brother. She stared into his eyes with an unreadable expression and smiled. “I’m just worried about your safety little brother. Nothing more, nothing less. The heir of the clan can’t be put in danger.” She stated as she stood up, smoothening her dress as she dusted off her sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She signalled for the younger to follow her, to which Yuu obliged. “Don’t worry about a thing Yuu, this is all to make you suitable.” She continued with a smile as she approached her father, who was looking at his two children, melancholy evident in his onyx eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu didn’t realise it at the time, but Hatsuko wasn’t thinking about him as his brother. He was thinking of him as an heir. He may have seen her as his trusted sister, but his sister never once saw him as anything more than just the heir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu just couldn’t find himself believing that Hatsuko didn’t care for him right away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>